


A premiere and some hotel fun...

by pissed_off_grape



Category: Actor RPF, The Office (US), The Office (US) RPF
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rainn Wilson, Boys In Love, Cheating, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Humor, John is a sexy beast, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Love, Rainn is Insecure, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Top John Krasinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_grape/pseuds/pissed_off_grape
Summary: John and Rainn find themselves falling right back into old habits.
Relationships: John Krasinski/Emily Blunt (implied), John Krasinski/Rainn Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A premiere and some hotel fun...

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. And I can't BELIEVE no-one has ever written about these two. Like, how? Why not?

Rainn was spacing out, as he took another sip of his beer. The voices that spoke to him were blurring out into a fog. Only one thing was on his mind.

 _Someone._ John Krasinski. 

It had been a wild evening. _A Quiet Place_ had celebrated its big worldwide premiere. Rainn remembered the day he had gotten the invitation. His mind had been ticking for days on end, not sure how to respond. He had even spent a night awake, thinking about…

The reason he hadn’t been quite sure was the fact that him and John had a history. Sure, they had been colleagues (both literally and on screen) for almost 10 years. But that was not all.

Rainn’s eyes found John in the crowded bar. The guy looked as handsome as ever, a nice, well-grown beard on his chin, an almost constant smile, kind eyes — laughing, being humble, Rainn could tell. John did that little shy nod, when someone would compliment him. 

Oh, Rainn knew John too well. 

The beautiful Emily Blunt was standing in all her proud glory at John’s side, her arm around his waist, probably laughing at the same jokes, since they were cracking up together.

Rainn and John hadn’t seen each other for years. Sure, they had been in touch every once in a while, talking just briefly on the phone. But they hadn’t really had any one-to-one time. Superficial you could call it. 

But here he was. Closer to John than he had been for a long time. 

Just as his glass was empty and he found himself focused again, John was suddenly in front of him. He felt his heart leaping in joy, a huge, friendly grin now covering his face, as he got up from his seat and hugged his long-time friend.

“So good to see you, man,” John said, relaxed and comfortable, and patted his back. Rainn enjoyed the brief contact with every breath, the heat of John creeping to his ears and neck.

“I really enjoyed the movie. Amazing!” 

John smiled in response, looking as humble as ever. “Aw, thank you.” He still had his hands on Rainn’s arms like afraid to lose the contact — like years would pass again, if he let go to quickly. It warmed Rainn’s heart.

“Hey, you need another drink?” John had always been good at passing drinks.

“Sure,” Rainn nodded, following his friend to the bar. On the way there he noticed a lot of people eyeing them with admiring smiles. He could see the thought bubbles above their heads. _Jim and Dwight._ Though so many things had changed since that era. 

What an era it had been.

John had offered him a drink he didn’t really catch the name of. But it had a great taste, so Rainn sipped it, playing sophisticated. He was more of a beer-and-shots kind of guy, but it’s the thought that counts.

After being introduced to some of the cast and, of course, the lovely Emily, Rainn was yet again left alone with John. Of course alone was an exaggeration, since the bar was over-crowded and loud. Rainn wished it to be different, wanting some quiet alone-time. 

Suddenly John grew serious. “How are things after..?”

“Oh well, I’m OK. Been tough but… It was for the best.”

Placing a reassuring hand on Rainn’s shoulder, John nodded in comprehension. Rainn forced a smile.

John was obviously referring to Rainn’s divorce a year back. He and Holiday had been unhappy for quite a while, and Rainn had been fine with the decision, though he had hit a deep, black hole in a good deal of months after.

Seeing John happy with Emily didn’t help much, either.

A twinkle sparked from John’s eyes, as he just looked at Rainn, who suddenly felt all fuzzy. John’s hand had passed down onto his forearm, gently kneading at the fabric of his suit jacket. Rainn’s toes curled in his shoes, his body a bit tense. He couldn’t believe the effect that John had on him, making him all weak in the knees just by a single touch. It was like back then…

Apparently John noticed Rainn’s mind ticking, and he cracked a grin. “You OK?”

“Yeah!” The word came out way louder and way more confidentially than intended, and Rainn rubbed the back of his neck, took a sip of his drink. A part of him wanted to get really wasted — to numb the feeling that John gave him.

“That beard looks good on you, by the way,” John then said in his usual polite tone.

Rainn shot him a look of disbelief. “You don’t mean that.”

“Why not? You wear it well.”

“Well, yours is epic. Couldn’t grow that in a million years,” Rainn chuckled.

“This old thing?” John scratched his hairy chin with a blush. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

Silence.

“You look good,” Rainn admitted lowly, not daring to look at his friend. His palms were sweaty all of a sudden. Why was this so awkward? It had never been awkward.

Before Rainn had time to meet his eyes, John leaned a bit closer to him and asked in all secrecy: “You wanna get outta here?”

Rainn almost spat out his drink when the words passed his ears. It was something he’d heard before. He stared at John briefly before looking around, aware that no-one had noticed. “You serious? But… we — you —“

“You got a room?” John asked, his pinky fiddling clumsily with Rainn’s sleeve.

His mouth was gaping for a moment. “Yes, but —“

“Meet me outside in fifteen minutes.”

And just like that John downed his drink and left his chair. Remaining at the bar, Rainn found himself shaking just slightly, looking into the small amount of liquid in the glass. His face was getting hotter, and he prayed to the god damn gods — if there were even such things — that nobody could read his raging excitement. 

New York was always busy. The hour was late, but when Rainn walked outside — an entire of seven minutes before they had agreed — the traffic was intense. The rush of people was still a bit heavy for this hour. New York was not Rainn’s cup of tea.

After waving briefly at a guy few feet away shouting “HEY! DWIGHT!”, John joined him outside. Rainn noticed a lot of eyes falling upon him as he walked out. He didn’t blame them. He could gawk over John Krasinski till the end of his days. He looked so classy, a black coat tugged around him, as he shuddered visually at the cold. He smiled at Rainn as he walked towards him, and Rainn felt his fingers flexing in his pockets.

While John’s private driver brought them to the hotel where Rainn was staying for the night, they talked and joked about old times, projects, life's big questions, new acquaintances, private lives. It felt as if they had never had the gap of years before this night. A night that Rainn was certainly — and suddenly — even more excited about at this point. He tried to be as relaxed as possible, not wanting things to grow awkward before… Well, Rainn was sure where this was going. Or, at least he really hoped so.

Rainn felt his heart pounding a little, when they closed up to his room. It had been so long…

“ _Backstrom_ was good, by the way,” John then tossed out. “Sorry to see it go.”

“Thanks, man. Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Really enjoyed that character.” There was a tiny bitter-sweet feeling in Rainn’s gut. But he smirked at John’s compliment.

He really admired the John. He was so god damn talented. Rainn was still a little surprised by the movie he had just watched that same evening. He had been sure to tell John this at their ride.

“Oh well, to be honest... _The Meg_ was kind of a mess,” Rainn had to admit after bathing briefly in pride.

“I didn’t watch it.” John gritted his teeth in embarrassment, which only made Rainn laugh with delight.

“You didn’t miss out on anything.”

“Did I tell you that you have the cutest laugh?”

That teasing question made Rainn blush instantly. “Yes. Yes, you did that once. Or five times.”

Now John laughed. “Well, it’s true.” The heavy excitement had returned to Rainn’s body, tension almost stopping him in his tracks. But he couldn’t because this night was going to be even better yet.

Letting John into his hotel room first, Rainn switched on the small lamp just inside of the door and entered himself with a shaky grip on the doorhandles. He had to take a focused breath before he turned back to his friend.

John was only a couple of steps away from him, smirking with that look in his eyes — the look of joy and happiness, longing and relief. 

Rainn stared at him first, feeling a pang of glee hitting his chest. John always did this to him. That look got him every time.

Before Rainn had time to think further about anything, John rushed forward and pulled Rainn into his arms, pinning him against the door. The first, deep kiss Rainn felt against his lips was overwhelmingly warm and needy, and suddenly all his previous anxiety disappeared in a snap. He was back in time.

Him and John in-between takes sharing secrets, expressing their affection, enjoying the feeling of each other, being emotionally involved…

It all came washing down on him, as John deepened the kiss while wiggling out of his coat. Warm hands found Rainn’s neck, fingers tangled in his short curls. Rainn welcomed John entirely and let his tongue play with his, as he clung onto his friend’s suit jacket for dear life. By no chance was he going to let go. He couldn’t bear thinking of John escaping from him again.

Emotions hit Rainn hard in the head, and he had to let his mouth depart from John’s quickly. He desperately moved into his embrace, his arms almost cramping from the effort he put into it. A shaky breath hitched in his throat, as tears jumped to his eyes. It seemed as if he was falling apart. _Don’t cry. For the love of God, don’t cry. Not now._

Loving hands touched his shoulders, when John’s encouraging voice said: “Hey, you alright?”

 _“I — I’ve just missed this so much,”_ he whispered at the edge of sobbing from pure happiness, fighting hard against the lump in his throat. He pulled back a little, rubbing his eyes clumsily. “I’m sorry… This is pathetic.” 

“You’re not pathetic,” John told him, a serious look on his face as he caressed Rainn’s cheeks and brushed away the remaining tears. He brought their foreheads together. “I’ve missed this, too.”

Rainn reached for John’s hand. “I’m not young and handsome anymore, though,” he joked.

“Me neither,” John chuckled, his fingers moving through Rainn’s hair.

Rainn looked up with a scoff. That would have to be the biggest fucking lie he’d ever heard —because John Krasinski was a sexy beast. He pulled him closer again, kissing him desperately, as their bodies were brought together, John’s heat all over him.

They fumbled, inhaled each other, as jackets were scattered carelessly on the floor. When John opened Rainn’s shirt, he blushed, gasping as John moved his thigh in between his legs. The tingly feeling had moved south and Rainn started panting, as his friend touched him everywhere, kissing his neck and caressing his flesh with eager fingers.

“John,” he breathed, his eyes flickering open as he was completely lost in John’s touch. “Please. I want you.” He knew he sounded ridiculous, but at this point he didn’t care. Being without John for years — simply existing without him — had been unbearable. 

They couldn’t go back to the way things had been. But they could enjoy this one moment of yearning and tenderness. Rainn was planning on sucking it all in, not wanting it to be over — to leave John once again.

Moving into the darkness of the room, John guided Rainn onto the bed. They both removed their shirts, and when Rainn saw his friend’s incredible chest and abs, he was sure his heart skipped a beat. His face flushed with a nervous sigh.

Moving in on him John grinned. “What?”

“Dude, you’re just… You’re fucking hot.” Rainn felt like an idiot, letting the words slip like that.

“Shut up,” John told him, lowering down to press him into the mattress with a hard kiss. Rainn’s hands were pinned to the sheets, as their fingers merged. Oh how he loved when John showed dominance. It had been his greatest weakness, making him all eager and frantic. 

He let out a heavy moan, when he felt John’s clothed hardness grinding against his own which throbbed in anticipation. 

John started panting as well. “God, it’s been so long…”

Rainn only agreed in a feeble sound of desperation. This was crazy, but he couldn’t resist, now thrusting his hips just slightly to meet some sort of friction between him and John. Beard was scratching his neck, his chest… 

When Rainn felt something tugging on his belt, a pang of panic hit his stomach. He breathed through his nose, calming himself to not let John know about his insecurity. How could he not feel insecure when his long-time — oh yeah, and very fucking hot — friend was above him, accepting and adoring him?

It didn’t add up. He could never compete with John’s incredible charisma and presence. Rainn was the awkward joker and nothing more. John was like a humble, mesmerizing god.

The calculation in his head was cut short, when John — still fully present against his body — slipped his warm hand into Rainn’s underwear and teasingly gave his erection a squeeze. Eyes widening in the dim light, Rainn let out a passionate moan. Good God, he had no idea that he had been this lustful. It was like years of build-up suddenly payed off in wild, steamy want. Something Rainn had not even been fully aware of until now. Years of nothing had almost wiped his mind, forgetting what it had really been like back then — how it had felt to hold John close, to kiss him, to feel his sensitive skin stroked with such intensity, to find himself choking on his breath.

After just a short while, they had both stripped off their pants, socks and underwear. Rainn still couldn’t believe he was John Krasinski’s bottom at this time, this year, under these circumstances. The forbidden had always been the most fun, the most exciting. John had been screwing him for years, and no-one had known. Oh, God, he really hoped no-one knew. But he was too occupied to even care. John had him right were he wanted to be.

John hoisted Rainn’s legs, his ankles passing John’s shoulders. _Fuck,_ if Rainn hadn’t felt ridiculous up until this point, he certainly did now, finding himself blushing madly, as John rested against him. Everything was close to being claustrophobic. Kissing Rainn deeply, John found his ass and gave it a firm squeeze causing the bottom to squirm in the sheets. 

“Have you been with anyone else?” John asked.

“No,” Rainn shook his head. “No, not like… us.” And it was true. He could never let anyone else touch him the way John did.

His friend smiled from above, obviously appreciating the devotion Rainn had given him. “I’ll go slow. I promise.” He inserted two fingers into his own mouth, sucking them teasingly to Rainn’s praise and humming with contentment. Rainn watched him through half-lidded eyes, holding onto his round shoulders. 

When John inserted the first wet finger, Rainn let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d held, and they both moaned as another finger entered. Obviously John was as horny as Rainn, his forehead digging into the hook of the bottom’s neck.

Fingers worked gently on him, as Rainn found his hips starting to rock lightly, completely automatically. It had been way too long, but the sensation sent a wave of both pleasure and nostalgia through him, and his nails dug into John’s shoulders. A series of needy and frustrated moans poured from him. He knew John was only being good to him, preparing him well for what was about to come — especially after all this time — but he was desperate to feel his friend inside him.

He reached down to grab John’s large and incredibly hard member. Oh how he wanted to feel that tool inside him, just like the old days. 

_“John,”_ he panted hoarsely into the other man’s ear. _“I want you to fuck me.”_

His words seemed to make things even harder (no pun intended) on John. He moaned loudly at Rainn’s hand jerking him and paced up the thrusts, causing Rainn to break into a fit of bliss and lose all control of his breathing.

“P-please,” he stammered, suddenly fearing that this was about to be it. John had to fuck him, he just had to. Rainn hadn’t waited this long just to climax on his friend’s fingers.

Prayers were heard only seconds later, as John let his prick enter Rainn. The latter groaned at the build-up, his own cock throbbing in neglect. He threw his head back in surprise with a loud throaty moan, when his friend slipped into him slowly, filling him up with his entire shaft. The feeling was incredible.

As John started to move within him, hitting all the right spots in there, Rainn’s shaky hands found comfort in the sheets, clawing and balling his fists causing his knuckles to whiten. 

“Fuck!” Rainn cursed, now bringing a fist to his mouth in attempt to quiet himself, when the top sped up between his legs and held his knees in place.

Face and chest burning with effort, Rainn watched John pounding him again and again, never wanting it to stop. He wished he could stay in this wonderful place of rapture and just feel John forever. He didn’t want to go back. To please himself he snapped a mental picture of this beautiful man loving him. No-one could take that away from him. Not even his long-time lover when this seance would be over.

Rainn’s knees were brought closer to his chest, when John lowered down over Rainn, swallowing him whole with fierce kisses. Moaning into John’s mouth, Rainn wrapped his arms around his back, fingernails digging into the damp skin. If they were to puncture it, Rainn didn’t care, and he was sure John wouldn’t care either, having hid such matters before. John’s thrusts grew deeper, more passionate and caring, pleasing both of them, as he grind the bottom’s prostate over and over.

Rainn was panting and whining with all his might and was almost afraid to suffer a heart attack from pure arousal. Intense waves of pleasure were shooting through his entire being, alarming him that time was almost up. He was so close, and from what he could feel and hear John was too. 

John’s heavy voice met Rainn’s ear up-close, confirming his observation. _“Let me come inside you.”_

“Oh, God, yes,” Rainn shrieked and arched his back, while orgasm was reaching him with full power and slowly taking over every sense he had left.

Ramming in once and staying there, John came hard and trembly with heavy moans, warm bursts painting up Rainn’s walls. Rainn saw starts behind his closed eyelids, as his orgasm rushed through his shaft and sent him whimperingly over the edge, slickness coating his abdomen in delight. 

It was like coming down from a high. John was slacking on top of Rainn, both men panting heavily and John’s breath almost making it intolerably hot for Rainn to remain in the same post. But he still held his friend close and winced, when John softly slipped out of him and then placed a chaste kiss on his burning neck. 

“You OK?” John asked breathlessly, fingers now in Rainn’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m good. That was good,” Rainn nodded and with still closed eyes found himself grinning. He was still coming down, adrenaline and joy still pulsing through him. He let his fingers run affectionately down John’s back to sooth him — and to just take a moment to let it all sink in.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling a little heartbroken. He shouldn’t — but he did. It was hard for him to accept the position he was in. John would leave him soon, and life would go on like nothing had ever happened. He didn’t remember being this emotionally involved before. Not with John.

Rainn felt tears in his eyes again, when John moved to look down at him. He placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Rainn’s forehead. “Don’t worry.”

“Worry?” Rainn scoffed awkwardly. “Why — why would I worry?”

“This won’t be the last time. I have to be with you. Somehow, somewhere. Soon.”

Heart leaping with wonder, Rainn was instantly brought back to the comfort and the encouraging soul of John Krasinski. His doubts were all gone in a snap. If this was how it could be… Well, Rainn didn’t believe there would be any better thing for him in this world. 

Gentle hands reached his face and cupped his cheeks, before John kissed him passionately. Love, sympathy and appreciation fired from one set of lips to the other. 

“Thank you,” Rainn muttered. They should probably get a shower and get dressed before talking about this, but he couldn’t wait.

“For what?” John looked genuinely curious, furrowing his brows in his usual manner.

“For not just…” Trailing off Rainn had no idea how to put it in words. _For not leaving me for another 5 years._

Caressing Rainn’s cheek with his thumb, John looked at him with a sincere: “I’m sorry.”

There was so much pity in his friends voice that Rainn felt his heart aching. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“I should’ve caught up with you a long time ago,” John continued softly. “What we had was amazing, and I wasn’t being fair to you. I would —“

“John, shut up. Just shut up,” Rainn sighed. “We’re here now. We’ve… caught up.” He felt a blush hitting his cheeks, and John grinned at him in response.

“If it helps, I’ve really missed you. Been thinking about you a lot.”

“Me? No way,” Rainn chuckled with obvious sarcasm.

With a smirk, John got off him. “If it’s OK with you, I’m gonna take a shower.”

Rainn nodded briefly and watched John’s tight, little ass wiggling towards the bathroom, where he turned on the bright light.

Just as Rainn was gathering himself and sitting up, John stopped in the doorway and turned to him. A very familiar, playful voice asked him: “You’re gonna join me, right?”

Rainn was on his feet instantly.


End file.
